The Visit
by sprntrl grl
Summary: James Potter is Lily's sworn enemy. So why is she so concerned about him?
1. Fall

-grins- Well, here's another Harry Potter fic for you, Marauders' Era. A two shot, I'll post the second chapter tomorrow.

This is Lily's POV. Thanks for reading, and as always reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"Blimey Lily," Alice Lucas, one of my best friends, said to me as we sat in the stands during the last Quidditch match of the season. "Look at them go."

It was Gyffindor versus Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. As usual for the Slytherins, they were hardly playing fair. Gordon Flint, the Slytherin's captain and a Beater, was the worst of the lot – hexes, accidentally-on-purpose hitting people instead of Bludgers with his bat. The referee had hardly noticed however, because there was so much going on.

"Merlin," I said, "this is getting ridiculous." I watched as the other Slytherin Beater nearly took out the Keeper, Sam Winfield. "Someone's going to get seriously hurt."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Gordon Flint took a swing at a Bludger, missed (accidentally on purpose, I'm sure) and hit James Potter in the head. There was a collective gasp as James fell off his broomstick and plummeted towards the ground at an alarming rate.

To quickly explain – James Potter is my sworn enemy. He is – was, really – a snot-nosed toerag, pretty much everything I hate. But this year (for some reason, Dumbledore had made him _Head Boy_) he was actually…better. He was nicer, and I think he'd taken my advice and deflated his fat head a bit. And because of these changes, I… I fancied him.

Of course, nothing short of Veritaserum would pry that from me. Even then, it would be a fight. No one else knew of course, or I'm sure I would never hear the end of it (although my friends must have suspected).

Professor McGonagall managed to slow James as he fell. Everyone had stood up (except for the Slytherins, delighted that Flint had managed this) to get a better look. My thoughts probably echoed everyone elses. _He's not moving… He _is _breathing, right? _I found that I was really worried. I hoped Alice couldn't tell.

As if Alice knew I was thinking of her, she turned to me and said, "Erm, Lily? D'you think I could have my arm back?"

I looked down and realized I'd grabbed her arm and was squeezing it, worried as I was about James. "Oh, sorry." She gave me a searching glance through narrowed eyes. I gulped, hoping she didn't read more into my concern for James.

Lucy Barnes, my other best friend and the Gryffindor Seeker, managed to grab the Snitch shortly after James fell, ending the game and winning us the Cup. Not that anyone (except maybe the Slytherins) really seemed to care. I think most of the school was just worried about James.

I watched as Lucy landed and jumped off her broom, catching up with the rest of the team, to check on their unconscious Chaser and Captain.

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered. "I hope he's okay…" I sounded pathetically worried, especially to my own ears. Hopefully no one else picked up on that...

I followed everyone else out of the stands, practically pulling Alice with me after Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were no doubt going to the hospital wing. She looked around and said, "Wait, we're not going _now_, are we, to the hospital wing? There's no way we're getting in there, Lily." Suddenly, she looked suspicious. "Why do you suddenly care so much? I thought you hated James Potter?" She sounded smug, and I quickly made an excuse.

"I feel bad for him!" I said quickly. "He got hit in the back of the head with Gordon Flint's Beater's club!" She was still looking suspicious, so I said, "We'll go back to the common room. That's where I was heading anyway," I lied.

She gave me an all-knowing look. "Uh-huh. That's why we were heading in the wrong direction, then, was it?"

I blushed. "I didn't know you were such a harsh person," I snapped at her. "I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to feel bad for someone who's just fallen off their broom because Flint smashed the back of their skull with a Beater's bat!"

Alice, despite my angry words, began to smile. As the other students began to file back inside, she hissed, low enough only I could hear her, "You _fancy_ him, don't you? You fancy James Potter!"

"Keep your voice down!" Looking around, I grabbed Alice's arm again and dragged her away from most of the people. "_I do not _fancy_ James Potter!_" I hissed.

Alice just smiled knowingly. "Don't worry," she said patting my arm. "I'm sure you can visit James later in the hospital wing." I smacked her when I heard her chortling to herself.

"I don't fancy James Potter."

"Sure you don't."

"I _don't_!"


	2. Visit

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story on their alert list... Here's the second chapter of this two-shot. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

It's James's POV

When I came to, it felt like I'd gotten beaten over the head with a bat. Oh, wait, _probably because I was!_ Cursing, I tried to sit up, but it made my head pound and feel like I was going to throw up. Either that or die. I wasn't sure which one would be the better option.

I saw that Sirius, Peter, and Remus were sitting around my bed, along with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Groaning, I said, "We won, right? Tell me we won, or I will go hunt down Gordon Flint right now, and strangle him with my bare hands."

Lucy Barnes, our Seeker, piped up, "Yep, James, we won. I caught the Snitch. Even Flint's cheating didn't stop _that_."

"Please tell me someone beat him senseless or that he's got a detention or _something_."

Sirius smirked. "Ah, McGonagall got hold of him right after you made it up here." He laughed a little. "I don't think he's going to have any free time for a long time."

Grimacing, I said, "Good. Stupid git."

Dean Winfield, one of the other Chasers, said, "Well, good to see you're alright, James."

Sam, his brother, our Keeper, said, "Yeah. If you'd like I could hex Flint in the hallway so his fingernails keep growing…" He sounded hopeful.

I laughed a little, and said, "That's not necessary, Sam. Thanks anyway, though."

Later, after Madam Pomfrey had chased away the team and shortly afterwards, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail, I was laying on my bed, wishing I didn't have to spend the night. I was busy plotting ways to get back at Flint, either with the help of the Marauders, or my Invisibility Cloak. I had closed my eyes and was preparing to fall asleep, perhaps – I mean, there's not a whole lot to _do_ in the hospital wing – when I heard soft footsteps and whispered words. I opened my eyes, and saw, to my surprise, Lily Evans, talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"…can have visitors, yes," Madam Pomfrey was saying. Lily nodded and then stepped quietly over towards my bed. She sat down on the bed next to mine, and said, seeing that I was awake, "So…how're you feeling, James?"

I didn't have anything to say to that – first off, Lily _Evans_ had asked me how I was _feeling_. It wasn't even sarcastic, unless I was suffering from a pleasant kind of headache that blocked out sarcasm. That didn't seem likely, though. Second, though, she'd called me _James_. Not Potter, not 'You arrogant, ignorant toerag'. _James_.

She looked a little nervous at being in the hospital wing to visit me, but she repeated, "Er, James? Can you talk? Or is it your speech that the bat affected?"

Blushing a little, I said, "Erm, no, the bat didn't mess with my speech." She looked a little happier at that. I asked, "How come you came to see me?"

This time she blushed and I felt myself grinning. "Were you…_worried_ about me?" I didn't think it was possible for her face to get any redder – but it managed fairly well. I couldn't believe it, really. Lily Evans, worried about me. This proved it – the girl really did love me. She just didn't realize it yet…or maybe she had, and she just hadn't _admitted_ it yet.

"Aw…does darling Lily Evans actually _care_ about me?" I grinned.

Lily pursed her lips and she said stiffly, "You fell from your broom because you were hit in the _head._ Forgive me for having compassion, even to a toerag like you, Potter."

Oops, we were back to 'toerag' and 'Potter'.

"Okay, okay, Lily. Don't get all upset, honestly."

She grimaced. "You know," I found myself saying to her, "you really should go out with me now. A pity date, perhaps, but I am injured. Doesn't that deserve a get well kiss, at least?"

She rolled her eyes. "You," she said, "are incorrigible. I don't even know why I came up here. You're an arrogant toad, and I should have realized that, rather than made a fool of myself and come up here to see if you were okay. And, _no_, I wasn't worried about you, you turd. Nor do I particularly care about what happens to insolent toerags like you!" She stood up.

"Aw, Lily, come on," I said. "I didn't mean to make you mad, really."

She huffed, but slowed down. Of course, my mouth hasn't learned to listen to my brain yet, because it blurted out, "You love me, don't you Evans? That's why you came to visit me."

I expected a slap at the least, making my headache forty trillion times worse, but she only blushed redder than I'd ever seen her before, vehemently denied it, and then said goodnight, albeit stiffly.

Which only made me certain that I was right: Lily Evans really did love me. Insert insane grin here.

Suddenly, I almost wanted to thank Flint for putting me in the hospital wing.


End file.
